


Moonlight Sun

by Merrianna



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Half-Vampires, Kidnapping, Paranormal, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrianna/pseuds/Merrianna
Summary: What happens to Ranma and Akane when the blood of their ancestor comes to haunt them along with warring factions, those willing to use them, others just wanting to destroy them at all costs.
Relationships: Kunou Tatewaki/Tendou Nabiki, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: Monsters on the Move

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Ranma 1/2 or the Wings In The Night series. Those are the sole property of Viz video, Rumiko Takahashi and Mira books, Maggie Shayne.
> 
> Setting: This is after the manga ended and Wings In The Night series by Maggie Shayne
> 
> My characters are Dr. Shizuoka, Major Yamada, Captain Mizuho Koizuri, Kurai Hinoiri, Sakura Tendo(No idea what Mrs. Tendo first name is.)
> 
> Distribution: Please ask first?  
> Feedback: Please? I love comments.

A short balding man sat stiff in the leather wingback chair inspecting the files that flashed on the screen before him. "Well, Gentlemen. The base in New York was destroyed which is a blow to our scientific research as for the data that had been gather most of it was lost, but only the hard copies, the rest of the information had already been sent by internet to our other bases of research such as Hamburg, Germany; Rome, Italy; Calgary, Canada; Moscow; Russia; Edinburgh, England and here in Tokyo, Japan."

A woman with a white lab coat taped the tip of a pencil nervously giving those of authority more information on their possible progress. "The Americans are not happy having lost their most valuable specimen. Fortunately, we already have leads on a couple of young adults who have the Belladonna Antigen. With this possible couple, we'll have a way of salvaging the research that they started. With the attack at the New York base we are given little choice but for fast action. We must act before they find out that the Americans aren't the only ones researching about them. We have been detaining one of the beasts at the facility for the past three years. This does give us a better chance, for the success of the experiment is contingent on the timing of the transformation of the female and the subsequent impregnation by the male. It would be best in a controlled environment."

Dr. Shizuoka paused, giving the assembled time to take in and consider the facts. A murmur swept through those that had gathered for the emergency meeting.

The balding man at the head of the table made a gesture with his hand and the room grew quiet. "We will begin operation Bella at once. Doctor, you will help coordinate with Major Yamada in the capture of the test subjects. I'm sure you'll make them most welcome."

A rumble of laughter rang out from around the table.


	2. Chapter One: The Start of Summer Break

~~~*~~~  
"What da'ja do that for?" drifted through Akane's open window. Sighing, she looked out at the normal everyday occurrence of Ranma-onna trudging out of the Koi pond. Even after two years it was the same every morning. Ranma-kun and his father would spar on or/and around the Koi pond's large stones. Then one or both would eventually end up in the water. 

It was predictable for the most part, except on those 'rare occasions' when she 'Akane' or 'Ranma in both forms' were either kidnapped or cursed from rivals or crazed admirers.

Sighing again, she tried to feel annoyed at the two for waking her up. She had gotten very little sleep after having stayed up late helping Ranma with his math for summer school. 

They had been interrupted three times: the first from Shampoo trying to get Ranma to wear some type of jewelry, which turned out to be another of those magical items that her great grandmother had lying around.

Next came Ryoga who had finally made it back to Nerima. He had arrived by shouting his normal 'Where am I now?' followed by his other equally familiar words 'Ranma Prepare To Die!', the ensuing fight woke up half the neighborhood.

Ranma had eventually returned 'male' and damp with little puffs of steam coming from his clothes, obviously having been transformed in the middle or end of his fight with Ryoga.

Then, when they finally were able to get around to making some progress on the homework, P-Chan had showed up and for whatever reason they had their first big fight in a long time, which ended with Ranma unexpectedly visiting the koi in the Koi Pond, turning Ranma into his redheaded cute female self.

After that, they never did get back to the last remaining math problems. P-chan had also gone missing after a lengthy search of the little piglet, Akane decided to go to bed but she wasn't able to get to sleep until almost the first light of day.

"Jeez, getting jealous over a pig. How much of a baka can you be." Akane grumbled half heartily while stifling a yawn as she shook her head to get some of the left over sleepiness out.

Retreating away from the window, Akane slowly changed into a pair of yellow shorts and a brighter shade of yellow tank top. They may be back to normal but she still felt hollow like that of a finely crafted porcelain doll. Akane winced at that description as she made her way to breakfast. She hated it when people, Ranma in particular, thought of her that way: as if she was too fragile or stupid to take care of herself or her family. (Although you couldn’t tell most of the time from the smart remarks he made about her.) Granted, since Ranma and Mr. Saotome had arrived better and stronger Martial Artists had been showing up on a regular basis. 

Ranma of course had to prove that he was and always would be the best. Akane always felt that if she trained enough she could at least be on par with Ranma's other iinazuké's. Now, however she felt that if said iinazuké's wanted to, they could easily get rid of her, not that they hadn't tried that already at that aborted wedding... tossing around explosive food bombs would certainly end one's life quick enough. And especially right after returning from Mount Phoenix...she abruptly stopped those thoughts not wanting to remember that time; it always made her feel weak and useless. She had to get some sort of control over herself; she might not have her strength back but she wasn't going to show that to her family or Ran…

Well it was time to get the morning's ordeal over with.

With a forced spring to her step and a cheery smile glued to her face she went and sat down next to a now dry Ranma-kun. The smile became less forced. Even after the events of the night before she just couldn't seem to stay mad at him, and it was amusing to watch as he battled with his father over a pork bun. Usually such antics would have been annoying but she decided to have a little fun today. "Do you have to do that?" Akane inquired, keeping the amusement off of her face, and managing to sound sour while.

"I wouldn't have..ah..ta if Pop..ah..would stick ta eatin' his own...aahh...food." grumbled Ranma as he watched the pork bun disappear into his father's maw of a mouth.

"Well, if you're that hungry, I could always make you something extra for lunch," she teased, knowing the reaction that even a mention of her cooking would cause.

Ranma looked over at her with a look of intense fear. "Ww...Well um...Akane ya know that I'd love ta stay for lunch but I ahh... I have ta ahh... met Ryoga, yeah."

The others around the table watched in fascination at the interaction of the heirs of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Nabiki was barely able to suppress a laugh that was determined to come out. Kasumi just smiled happily to see the two getting along so well. The patriarch seemed about to spring his fearsome demon head attack on the unsuspecting pig-tailed martial artist, though.

"Really and I thought we would have a quiet lunch together." She said with an all too saccharine voice, doing the lovey eyes to go with it, until Genma had been able to eat all Ranma's breakfast.

"Ahhh. Hey, Pop!" Ranma glared, just realizing that all his food had disappeared.

"HAHAHAHaHahaha." Akane couldn't contain her laughter anymore at the expression on her iinazuké's face. She was joined by the others at the breakfast table.

Ignoring those at the table he took his frustration out on the one who had distracted him from his breakfast. "What are ya laughin' about. You still have your breakfast. I'm hungry," Ranma pouted. There was more laughter from the others in the room.

Akane sobered quickly, regretting having teased Ranma, "Don't worry, you can have what's left of mine." Sadly, she got up and went out to the dojo.

"Good going, Saotome," Nabiki admonished as she too left the table. "I hope you appreciate Akane's breakfast."

Ranma worriedly gazed after Akane; he ignored those left being deep in thought. She looked to have gotten thinner over the past few months that they had returned from China. She also hadn't really hit him in about that long; well with the exception of last night and that really hadn't been that bad. Seeing as she only punched him out the open window and had not resorted to using her mallet. He looked at the food she had left and was surprised to see that Akane hadn't eaten any of it. 'What's up with that Tomboy anyway.'

"You don't know how good you've got it, Boy. Akane's being such a good iinazuké to give up her food for you." Genma clouted Ranma on the back of the head.

"Ahh, shut up old man..." the pig-tailed young man tossed his father back into the Koi pond with a loud splash, turning him instantly into Mr. Panda.

"My daughter is certainly being generous. I think that under the circumstances you should thank her," Soun expressed his opinion behind the morning newspaper.

Feeling guilty, Ranma quickly downed Akane's breakfast. 'Was that what she wanted? For me ta get in trouble with Mr. Tendo? Or did she want me ta feel guilty about what happened last night? And just what do I have ta feel guilty about?'

Finishing he leaped up and, as casually as possible, made his way to the dojo.

"Oh, Ranma, could you tell Akane that her appointment with Dr. Tofu is later this morning?" Kasumi requested just before he was able to escape out the side door.

"Um... sure Kasumi." He paused briefly to give the oldest Tendo daughter a quick smile. 'Great now I have ta talk ta that kawaikune tomboy.' Though he did wonder what she needed to go see the good doctor about.

He halted just outside of the open dojo doors. He could see his iinazuké starting to do a simple kata. He watched, amazed at how good she had gotten. She still wasn't up to his standards but she had certainly improved. Her kicks and punches were smooth and fluid with only a trace of the power she would normally put behind them. When she came to the parts that required aerials she went flying gracefully into the air with the right extension for hitting an imaginary opponent. She landed without her usual clumsiness, going directly into the next element of the pattern.

It was eerily quiet except for Akane's breathing, which sounded a little labored, the slight squeaks that came from the floorboards and the soles of her bare feet as she went into a roundhouse kick.

The pig-tailed martial artist stood transfixed by the way Akane moved, the flow and rhythm of her muscles, and the light perspiration that made her pale skin glow. Her clothes outlined the curves of her body showing more than any skimpy dress that Shampoo owned. The sight made Ranma catch his breath and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. 'Kami when did that kawaikune Tomboy get a body like that, and when did she stop using that brute strength of hers'.'

Ranma was startled by the fact that Akane had finally grown out of the prepubescent stage and into a woman. She had lost what baby fat that was left and her muscles were trim and subtle. Where she had been a pretty teen she was now a very beautiful mature young woman. Even though she was a bit on the thin side.

Akane stopped with her left leg lifted in a forward kick position, trembling as she lowered it unable to finish the kata she had started. Gasping for breath, she collapsed on the floor. She could feel her body getting sluggish at the slightest exercise. Breathing deeply she tried not to sob as the thought came to her, 'I can't even do the simplest of patterns without tiring. How am I going to be able to catch up to Ra... to protect my family in this state?'

Ranma took an involuntary step towards her. 'What's wrong with her? That was a basic kata. But she looks so tired that if she sits there much longer she'll probably end up taking a nap, which was not normal for the macho chic.' He watched intently as a shudder shook her thin form as she drew up her knees to her chest. He could tell that she was crying and the sight made him shift uncomfortably. He hated to see his tomboy cry... Well any girl for that matter... but it really wrenched at his heart too see her in any kind of turmoil.

He decide to cheer her up by thanking her for the help she was giving on the homework that he had been assigned to do over summer vacation because of that stupid trip to China. He took a step back knowing she wouldn't want him to see her like that; so making enough noise, he announced his arrival. "Hey, ya in here, 'Kane?"

She jumped, startled by Ranma's sudden appearance. She had gotten used to being able to tell where he was after returning from China. She furiously wiped away drying tears from her cheeks. It was just typical that he would show up when she was feeling at her lowest. "What do you need, Ranma?" her voice rasped with unshed tears. She kept her face bowed not wanting Ranma to see her face looking so dreadful.

"Umm...Well, Kasumi asked me ta remind ya that ya have an appointment with the Doc sometime this morning." With a brief flash of insight he chose not to say anything, that would give away the fact that he had been spying which meant ignoring the fact that she had been crying.

Stunned Akane looked up forgetting the fact that she didn't want Ranma to see the dried up tear stains on her face, "I have an appointment today?"

"I guess. That's what Kasumi said." Ranma gave a shrug. He was finding it difficult to not stare as he noticed how drawn and tired she looked, especially with eyes puffy from crying. She looked even more vulnerable than he had ever seen her.

Pushing herself off the floor, Akane stood a little unsteady. The pig-tailed martial artist moved forward with surprising speed, giving unexpected assistance that had them both flushing pink. Each made a production without trying to look at each other.

Clearing a throat that had suddenly gone dry, Ranma's voice rasped as he started to talk. "I..ah wanted ta thank ya for all the help ya been in help'n me with my math. So...if ya w...w...want I could walk ya ta the doc's and maybe a...a...after w...w...we could like w...w...walk through the park o...o...or s...somethin'."

Akane was still flushed from Ranma helping her to stand and was conscious that he hadn't yet let go. For some unknown reason she didn't have the normal urge to mallet him into next week. She finally comprehended that Ranma was asking her on a date. Disbelief and joy coursed through her mind. 'He's actually asking me out. Maybe he does like me even if only a little bit.' "Aa..alright. But I need to go wash up first and change."

As she made her way out of the dojo she was a little nervous wondering if Ranma would mind a little change to the plans. Looking back, she stood by the open door, "Mmm...Ranma could we stop by the cemetery before going to the park. I haven't visited my mom in a while."

The slightly surprised pig-tailed martial artist, gave a jerky shrug of his shoulders, "Sure Akane whatever ya want."

At hearing his answer she gave him a radiant smile and piped up as she quickly left the dojo for the house, "I'll go get ready. Don't worry I won't take all day."

Ranma stood in the middle of the dojo stunned with his face flushing a brighter shade of pink. Just as he realized that she probably thought that he had asked her out on a date. Not that it didn't have a certain appeal to it.

A white van pulled on to the edge of the Nerima district. The driver wore a uniform not normally found outside of the JSDF secret military. The all black attire with sunglasses made them appear to be a part of something even more unsavory than the government doing a possible drill.

As the van trundled on the quiet road to the heart of the usually active district those, who were up and going about their normal routine took a moment to observe the vehicle before going back to their everyday lives, unaware that the strangeness in their neighborhood was just about to go off the charts.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Two: The Troubles with Rival's and Iinazuke's

~~~*~~~  
Ucchan's had a light morning rush, which finally slowed a couple hours before going into the lunch hour rush. The one-time konnichi was bussing tables while his employer was finishing with the last of the morning customers. Or so he thought.

Ukyo hummed at the grill as she prepared a special okonomiyaki for her iinazuke. She needed to make some major points, after the disaster of a wedding. She couldn't believe that Ran-chan had been ready and even willing to marry Akane. Didn't he realize that she was the best looking, had a sweeter disposition and could cook. She was perfect wife material unlike the others.

Frowning the slender young woman placed the masterpiece in a cardboard box. What did the youngest Tendo have that attracted all the guys to her? Was it that they liked being beaten up? The fact that they all thought of her as a challenge? Just what was her appeal? Ukyo shook her head, not understanding.

"Konatsu, I'm leaving you in charge, I'll be back." She jumped over the grill, box in hand.

"Alright Ukyo-sama," the 'male' ninja waved as he moved to take over the grill. A teenage male customer winked making the kimono clad young man blush.

~~~*~~~

"Come on, Akane," demanded the pig-tailed martial artist.

"I'm coming. You'd think you were the one with the doctor's appointment." She rushed down the stairs out of breath. She paused to put on her shoes standing, she looked expectantly at her iinazuke. She was dressed in a white sundress that reached her knees, at the waist it was cinched in with a pink sash and on her head she wore a white hat that also had a pink ribbon around it.

Ranma stood staring at her mouth slightly agape. He shook his head abruptly as images of the white dress becoming soaked flashed briefly in his head, 'Get those hentai thoughts out of your head before she realizes what you're thinking and hits you into next week.'

"Well, I'm ready Ranma." the short black haired martial artist said in a faintly bemused voice.

"Yeah, I'm comin'," he said nervously as he followed behind her.

"Oh, joyous day, our schools will be united," cried Soun as he and Genma-panda did a happy dance complete with fans and confetti. The Panda held up a sign Son make your father proud!.

"Oh shut up old man I'm just makin' sure she makes it the doc's without gettin' trippin' into the road or somethin'." He kicked his father in the head, knocking him out and glared at the Tendo patriarch, who began to sob.

"Well if that's your intent then you might want to hurry," Nabiki suggested as she pointed out the doorway that was now empty.

"Great she took off without me." Ranma sprinted out the door in an effort to catch up to the black haired young woman.

Nabiki smiled as she added another 1000 yen to Ranma's tab.

~~~*~~~

The brisk business had kept those at the Nekohanten hopping, but with a lull in customers the purple haired amazon's thoughts turned to ways of getting her errant Airen. Though the previous night's attempt had ended badly nothing could deter her from getting the young man back to the Amazon village as her husband.

"Great-grandmother, it not so busy. You let Shampoo go to see Ranma. I can bring him to to good bowl of Ramen." The young Amazon warrior jumped with enthusiasm at the thought of seeing the young pig-tailed martial artist.

"Of course Shampoo." Cologne sighed inwardly. 'It could hardly hurt anymore than what she did at that wedding. I fear that she has already lost. Though any more escapades like last night could hurt any chance we have of getting, son-in-law to consider being adopted into the Amazon Tribe.'

The aged amazon cackled at the thought that the best way would be to bribe the young man with her teachings of some other martial artist techniques.

The bespectacled young man looked up from wiping down an already clean table he gazed at the wrinkled form of the Elder Amazon, "Shampoo, there's no need for you to go chasing after that miserable excuse of a human being when I am right here." He stood tall at saying those last few words.

Sliding a bowl of the Nekohanten best take-out ramen into a container, Shampoo gracefully hopped over the counter and quickly made her way to the doors, the sound of her voice trailed back to those in the restaurant. "Ranma, more man than you any day, even if he a girl half-time."

Mousse turned and shouted at a patron sitting in a spot that the young lady had just passed by, "I'll show you, Shampoo I'm much more so than Ranma Saotome."

The man fell out of his chair spilling his soup. He had been so frightened by the unwarranted abuse the young hidden weapons master had unknowingly caused.

Cologne sighed again then a shiver unexpectedly passed though the old woman as if someone had walked over her grave: the feeling that something big was going to happen. 'I just hope that it doesn't equal that of the Saffron incident.'

The bungling of Mousse's attempt to appease the soup cover customer caught the elders attention from the unwelcome feeling of disaster that was to come. "Hey, Mr. Part-timer, take these and deliver them." She just wanted to get the inept young man out of the restaurant. Yelling at him helped to dispel what remained of the bad feeling she had just had.

The half-blind martial artist grumbled as he accidentally tipped over a couple of flower vases on his path to the doorway.

~~~*~~~

It had been a while since Kodachi had last seen her Ranma-sama. She knew that her darling would have forgiven her for unintentionally helping those other girls in destroying his beloved mother's house. But to make amends she settled into the kitchen to make him some of her special cookies, for all women knew that a way to a man's heart was through his stomach. It had taken all morning but she was satisfied that they would be the way back into her love's heart again.

"Oh, Ranma darling, I'll make sure that this time you get these. That harlot Akane will not ruin our reunion. Ohhahahahahaha," the gymnast crowed.

"I need information on where Darling Ranma will be today." Kodachi frowned. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Where is that little man?" The crazed gymnast fumed as she went in search of the resident ninja.

Elsewhere at the Kuno Residence:

Tatewaki Kuno had started his day by doing kendo practice with his loyal servant, Sasuke. They had gone through several scenarios that involved saving the beauteous Akane and his pig-tailed goddess from the vile sorcerer Saotome. Sasuke was acting as the evil villain so that his master had a moving target. Numerous bruises later the ninja collapsed from the Kendoist's blows.

"Master, is it possible that we could take a break now?'' The pig-tailed impersonator lay in a heap where he had fallen, purple clothes peeking out of the disheveled red Chinese shirt and black pants.

"My dear Sasuke, such a thing is not possible. For that villainous cur would not allow one such as I any pause to reclaim such energy."

"But Master, I do not have the same stamina as young Saotome," implored the exhausted ninja from his prone position.

"Saa..suu..kee," the shrill voice of the mistress of the house cut across the training area of the kendoist.

"Mistress Kodachi!.." the little ninja groaned as he went in answer to the lady of the house summons. 'Sometimes I wish they would hire another personal servant.'

"There you are, you miserable excuse for a ninja." Kodachi's classic Kuno features were scrunched up into a dark scowl at the sight of the ninja's unusual attire. "I need you to find where my Ranma-sama is at once."

"Hold, Sister. The man is in service to my noble self this sunrise." Kuno gave a negligent wave of one hand while the other held his bokken at the ready. He was anticipation that his demented sister would take out her ribbon, as was her usual for an up coming argument.

"Dearest brother, I am only trying to ensure that Ranma darling and that wretched Tendo girl spend as little time together as possible," she declared smiling affably at her older sibling.

Taken aback the Blue Thunder of Furinken High looked thoughtful as he considered the benefits of separating his fierce tigress from the foul sorcerer. Once that was done he just had to rescue the fair pig-tailed girl; he would then have his two great loves. "Very well, my perverse sister, you may have the use of my faithful servant. Sasuke, go to the Tendo residence immediately to find where for that cur Saotome and the lovely goddess Akane Tendo are this day."

As the ninja left, Kodachi shrieked, "And change out of that ridiculous outfit before you embarrass the house of Kuno."

"At once master... mistress." In a blur of motion the overworked underpaid drudge vanished from sight. 'As if I could embarrass it anymore then it presently is.'

~~~*~~~

As Ryoga sat before his morning fire he dredged up the previous night's incident. It began when he had found himself outside of the Tendo dojo and vowed to himself that Ranma would pay for not honoring his intent to marry Akane. Their fight had only lasted half the time it normally would have for the pig-tailed martial artist had quickly gotten the both of them splashed with cold water. Being turned into a pig so swiftly after they'd started had been such a shock that Ryoga had gotten lost, only to find himself in Akane's bedroom. He had been unable to stop the black haired girl from giving him a pleasant cuddled. When Ranma showed up unexpectedly, the small pig started to growl and tried to bite his rival out of habit and frustration over losing another fight.

The resulting couple's fight had been the usual for when the three were in that situation. Then had quickly escaped Akane's arms to go in search of hot water so he could seek revenge for the black haired girl's sake. But he had unfortunately found himself outside with no idea how he had gotten there. The only bright side was that he had found his pack, which contained all his survival gear. After taking the time to heat some water, he had ended up wandering around most of the night until he was so tired that he had decided to make camp. Coincidentally the site happened to be the Furinken High School soccer field.

'Ranma, you'll get yours someday. Poor Akane having to put up with your philandering ways.' Ryoga's shifting moods, in-effect, caused his building aura's colors to change from red to yellow.

"Hey, man. You need to take this little camp-out somewhere else. We need the field to practice." demanded a boy wearing shorts and sweatshirt with the Furinken High School emblem embossed in the left-hand corner.

The lost boy looked around and cringed to find that he was indeed in the middle of the soccer field, and that it was rapidly filling with the high school's soccer team. "Heh..."

~~~*~~~

"The targets have been spotted Sir." A man in a black business suit lowered his binoculars as he spoke into a headset.

Mild static was broken by a gruff authoritative voice. "Stay with them but do not engage until back-up gets there."

"Affirmative," the individual murmured. He watched with some astonishment as one of the objects of their surveillance ran on top of a narrow fence before leaping down next to the other. The male had made it seem as natural as walking on the pavement.

~~~*~~~

At that same time, a lone shadow in a bush across the street shifted, briefly exposing purple material before it was quickly covered up once more.

Sasuke's stealth had improved so greatly that the resident martial artist of Nerima was less apt at seeing him. Of course it was even easier when they weren't even paying attention. He quietly made his way to the spot that he was certain he wouldn't be noticed leaving the shrubbery. With a quick look around, he emerged, sprinting to the closest pay phone. 'It's times like these that I wish the master would get me a cellphone,' tired little ninja thought not for the first time.

Running on top of the fence, Ranma could see that he was quickly catching up to his iinazuke. With a tremendous leap the pig-tailed martial artist came down on the sidewalk next to her. He unconsciously shoved his hands into his pants pockets. They walked in quiet, every now and then sneaking glances at each other.

Akane awkwardly broke the uncomfortable silence, "It's good that your teacher let you make up the stuff that you missed."

The black haired boy sagged with relief that the whole way wasn't going to be in absolute quiet. "Yeah, I suppose. I'm still not to sure why I need all that junk anyway."

"Ranma, even if you don't need that 'junk' as you put it, do you really want to have to repeat a year?" The dark haired girl's eyes sparked with frustration at the young man's lack of interest in school.

Ranma gazed, mesmerized by the fiery spirit in the girl that walked next to him. It always amazed him that she was so passionate about everything that she did. Even in the times that she was down, it never took much to get that light back into them. It was that bright flare of life that he figured drew guys like Kuno, Ryoga, Kirin and Toma (and even him, though he would only admit that to himself) to her.

Akane fidgeted at the close, undisguised scrutiny that the dark haired young man was giving her. Warmth crept up into her face causing her pale cheeks to pinked. "What? Is something on my face?" her normally defensive words came out sounding more a soft inquiry as she sought to control the urge to run. The intensity of his gaze left her feeling flustered and dizzy, though the dizziness could be attributed to the fact that she hadn't eaten that morning.

The blue-eyed martial artist swallowed as he also fought down the compulsion to react in what was a normal manner to such an innocent question. Those were usually the ones that got him in the most trouble.

"Ah... No," he looked away hoping that the young woman hadn't noticed how easily she could affect him. "So, when ya get done with the Doc and we eventually go home, do ya think you'll be up ta helpin' me with the rest of my homework."

The short-haired girl didn't miss his hopeful tone of voice; she let the brief almost intimate encounter slide with some regret. "Sure, Ranma. I'll see Doctor Tofu; we'll spend a little time at the cemetery and then take a walk through the park before heading home. More than likely Kasumi will have dinner waiting. I'll help you with your math. Of course that's if your father decides to leave you alone for one night."

Ranma sobered a little at the mention of his old man, but soon brightened at how quickly his iinazuke had planned the day, even if she did seem to think that they were going on a date. Inside he was happier than he had been in awhile.

Akane almost stopped walking as she spotted a figure in the distance that was unmistakably one of the young pig-tailed man's other suitors. The large Spatula was a dead give away that Ukyo Kuonji was walking briskly in their direction. Internally, the brown-eyed young woman sighed. 'I should have known today wouldn't be any different than the others,' though she had envisioned it briefly as such: an entire day of Ranma and herself, alone.

The young man in question was experiencing an unusual emotion noticing what had distracted his companion. Normally he wouldn't have minded seeing his oldest friend but for once he was irritated at the sight of her. Only a few days after the wedding, he had forgiven everybody, but he was still wary of those who had busted it up.

"Ranchan," the call that reached them made both wilt at realizing that they had been also spotted by the okonomiyaki chef. Not wanting to be rude Ranma waved, hoping that it wasn't going to be a trend for others to show up.

"Hey, Ucchan," he greeted without his typical enthusiasm.

They all came to a stop, of the trio the dark short-haired girl looked annoyed, and the one with long brown hair tied back with a bow was across between aggravated and smug. Stuck in the middle was the person who was unfortunately the cause of it all.

"I was just coming to see you and here you are. So, where are you two going?" Ukyo put on her sweetest disposition; she didn't want to provoke any hostilities. But she wasn't going to overlook that the pair had looked awfully comfortable before she had approached.

Before, anything more than a stuttering reply could be forthcoming the sound of a bicycle bell could be heard, along with, "Nihao, Arien." The shadow of the vehicle cast a brief shadow over everyone prior to landing on the face of the pig-tailed martial artist. The bubbly voice of the local Amazon sent the other two females backs to stiffening.

"Get off." Ranma just wanted to get out from underneath the Chinese girl's tire. Unaware of the tension that radiated off the three young women.

"What Spatula girl and Kitchen destroyer, doing with Shampoo's Airen?" the purple haired Amazon stood with one hand holding a takeout box and the other keeping her cycle upright. The fact that it still rested on the prone pig-tailed martial artist didn't go unnoticed.

"You should talk, landing on Ranchan like that, besides if either of us were doing anything it wouldn't be any of your business." The chef stated, still peeved at the buxom girl for talking her into the explosive food at the inopportune wedding. It had only been after she saw the destruction and her iinazuke charred tuxedo that guilt settled in. She didn't agree with how Akane treated him but otherwise she liked her.

Frowning, Akane grumbled, "Shampoo maybe you should let Ranma up." She just wasn't up to the normal antics that regularly happened in Nerima.

The black haired young man had finally extracted himself from beneath the tire; its faint impression still marked the middle of his face. With fists clenched he practically shouted at the young Chinese woman, "Would you stop doing that? I'm tired of ya always using me as a landing pad."

Three different pairs of eyes looked at him, the brown soulful gaze of his black haired iinazuke held the same tiredness he felt, whereas the green and purple gaze of the other two were both equally confused.

The purple haired young woman's confusion turned to angry suspicion as she whirled back to the others; "You did do something." Ukyo rolled her eyes while Akane just closed her's with a sigh.

Before the girls could start the next round, a shrill female voice interrupted. "Peasants! What are you doing to my darling Ranma?"

The young man in question sighed knowing that the day could only get worse instead of better, especially when distance shouts could be picked up coming from three different directions; dust clouds could also be made out from afar.

"Ranma Saotome, you vile sorcerer! Remove thyself from the presence of the beauteous vision that is Akane Tendo," the tall black haired teen wearing a hakuma command, his ever-present bokken at the ready.

"Saotome, defend yourself, for I shall regain my beloved Shampoo." The tall Chinese young man yelled as he charged from the direction of the Nekohanten, his hidden weapons poking out of his vast sleeves.

"Ranma, how dare you treat Akane that way?" Ryoga shouted, pointing his bamboo umbrella as he went in to attack.

The four girls turned, three glared angrily at the intrusion, the other just groaning in defeat. Their weapons were already drawn, as they had been about to fight over whose food that the pig-tailed young man would eat first. They all yelled in unison, "You stay away from 'Ranma honey', 'Ranma darling' and Arien."

Ranma, caught between the six martial artists, fought to get out of the situation. It was certainly a challenge to defend himself and attack against both sides. He wasn't entirely sure which was which but it didn't really matter; 'Ranma Saotome' always won in the end.

"Ranma, I'm going to be late," Akane cried out after giving her watch a quick glance.

"You go ahead." The pig-tailed boy managed as he dodged a bon bori, spatula and a gymnastics' ribbon. "I'll catch up," he said as he leapt up to kick Ryoga and Kuno.

The brunette shook her head and ran off, briefly looking back, hoping that the young man would be able to keep his promise this time.

~~~*~~~

Captain Koizuri stood out of sight with his team of three on the ground; another team of three was spread out behind their prey. "Neko, the objectives have separated. The male is in a tussle with some locals. The female has abandoned her companion and is going on. Advise; out."

The close cropped haired man pressed the earpiece while receiving the incoming message. "Stay with the male. We'll take over following the female. Neko out."

"Confirm. Stay with male target. Inu out."

Akane walked sulkily up the path leading to Doctor Tofu's office door. She hoped that Ranma would make good on his promise. But in the back of her mind she had the sinking suspicions that she was in for yet another disappointment.

The dark haired girl was so preoccupied that she was unaware of the white van that was peaking out of an alley.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Three: Of Kidnapping and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I introduce another character that, annoying, just came out when writing. It is one that is not on my list of characters from the prologue page. You'll also see a change in the number that attack Akane and Ranma. I'm trying for some realism, for the amount of kidnappers wouldn't fit in a van especially with science equipment.  
> For everyone who had read and especially to those who have left kudos, reviewed and bookmarked, I hope you enjoy.

~~~*~~~  
Mid Afternoon Nerima streets:

The non-descriptive van trailed slowly behind a short black haired teen. The passengers in the back monitored readings that their sensors could pick up from the distance they maintained.

The lead scientist, Dr. Shizuoka, looked up from the numbers that were scrolling down the van's internal computer systems. "Now would be the best time. The midday sun will make the subject less alert."

Grim faced, Major Yamada turned to his men "Alright, everyone this is a simple removal operation." He gave the sharpshooter a stern look, "make sure to get her in one shot or we'll be forced to take drastic measures. I don't completely trust that the daytime hours will diminish the objective's physical prowess. So stay on guard."

The four men looked at each other nervously but with determination they all nodded that they understood. The vehicle slowed letting them out to follow their target on foot.

Dr Shizuoka watched on the monitors feeling an anticipation that all she'd worked so hard for would finally see some results.

~~~*~~~

A Block from the cemetery:

Akane unconsciously shifted her hat with a free hand to get more protection from the sunlight, as its rays were uncomfortable in the late summer afternoon. In the other, she held wild flowers that she had bought from a strange looking old woman. She thought her mother's headstone would look more cheerful with the touch of color from the flowers.

Her mind drifted back to earlier that morning. The trip to Doctor Tofu had started out good; they had both been looking at each other, though trying to make it look like they weren't. They had talked a little about school and agreed that when they were done at the park they'd get back to Ranma's homework. Everything had been going great, but that was when things usually started to go down hill. Today had been no different.

Akane had spotted Ukyo first, and it was clear that the okonomiyaki chef had an agenda. In her hands had been some take-out. There was little doubt that the contents were intended to go to a certain pig-tailed martial artist. The black-haired girl frowned, though she said nothing about the girl's obvious ploys to win Ranma. They had begun a conversation that wasn't so bad, for she liked Ukyo if not her methods; but just as Ranma would have been able to extricate himself, Shampoo the Chinese bimbo had slammed into the pig-tailed young man with her bicycle. She, also, had take-out Ramen for him. Before a fight could start a horrendous laugh sent shudders down everyone's spines as Kodachi held a ribbon in one hand and a container in the other, jumped down from a rooftop. That was when the fight broke out between the three who had brought food for him. It just escalated from there. Kuno, Mousse, and even Ryoga showed up, laying into the poor young man. Akane had looked at her watch, not wanting to be late. She told Ranma that she was going ahead. He promised that he'd be there in a little while.

After the physical, Akane had ended up waiting around for an extra half-hour.

"He's probably off somewhere with one of his other iinazuke," Akane grumbled, stifling a yawn as she shook her head to get some sleepiness out. "He promised to go to the graveyard with me." She silently fumed as the cemetery came into sight. There had also been the sort-of-date in the park afterwards; he probably forgot that too, though he had been the one to invite her there. "Baka."

A prickly feeling began to trail along her spine, making Akane wary. She turned quickly to look over her shoulder. A sharp burst of pain was radiating from her upper arm. She grabbed at the area to stave off the pain but met with an obstruction; she pulled the dart out gazing at it numbly. Her vision was wavering and it was hard to stand; she pitched forward as strong arms lifted her off her feet.

"Le... Aana," She tried to yell at the pervert to let go of her, but only a moan escaped her throat.

She opened her eyes wide for a brief minute, trying to fight off the lethargy. Standing before her were half-dozen men dressed in everyday black business attire, and just past them in a white van was a woman dressed in an equally white lab coat. This bizarre sight was the last she saw before blacking out completely.

~~~*~~~

At the Ono clinic:

Ranma hurried over rooftops to the Ono clinic hoping to catch Akane before she left. 'She's goin' ta be so mad.'

'Man, I'm tired of all this. When are they goin' ta get a clue.'? He thought as he lightly jumped down in front of the walk that led into the Doctor's office.

"Well, hello, Ranma," greeted the bespectacled young Doctor.

"Yo, Doc, is Akane still here?" The pig-tailed martial artist's tone was hopeful.

"Ah... No. She left about half an hour ago," he hesitated before answering.

"Great. I just know she's goin' ta kill me now," the young man grumbled.

"Um... Seeing as you're here, her test arrived five minutes before you did." The chiropractor's normal serene face was creased in worry.

"Hey, Akane's okay right?" The doctor's expression was making the martial artist's blood run cold.

"No. It's just been confirmed that she has a rare blood antigen. This is the same thing that killed her mother," he quietly informed Ranma as he wearily rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"There must be some kinda mistake," cried Ranma. 'Or a really sick joke on the Doc's part,' thought the young martial artist. Looking at Dr. Tofu, he could tell from his expression that he was completely serious.

"No, Ranma. It's not. Really, I shouldn't have told you but for the fact that you are Akane's iinazuke. Technically her father should have been the one to be told, but we both know what kind of reaction that would have produced." Dr. Tofu's voice was filled with sadness, but as always, professional. It was such a rare disease that he never thought he would see it again after Mrs. Tendo; however now he'd seen it not only once, but three times. This was going to affect the whole Tendo household severely; he just hoped that they could handle it.

"C'mon, Doc? 'Kane is strong as an ox. She can't be sick," the pig-tailed martial artist was trying to fight back the urge to punch something, especially the messenger.

"I'm sorry, but Akane has had this disease since she was born. The Belladonna blood type is very rare and very little solid research has been done on it. All that is known is that those who have it, have a life expectancy between the ages of twenty-five and thirty, and no cure has been found." Now came the time he was also dreading, "Ranma, the other reason I detained you is that while doing some test on your blood, after your injuries from the wedding, an anomaly was found by the lab. Just as hard as it was to tell you about Akane... I'm compelled to tell you that you and Akane... both share the same disease." The quiet in the clinic was deafening.

"No, you're wrong. You're wrong about 'Kane and you're most definitely wrong about me. We're fine, there's nothin' the matter. The tests are screwed up." Angry terror burst forth from Ranma. "I'm leavin'! This's just another of Pop's and Mr. Tendo's tricks ta get me and Akane ta get married!" The words trailed off as the martial artist left the clinic.

"Well that could have gone better. Maybe, I should have waited and told Akane instead." Tofu let out a soft sigh.

~~~*~~~

Ranma raced over the rooftops heading away from the clinic. 'It's not true. We're both fine. There ain't no way, after all we've been through, that we're dyin' or even remotely sick.'

Figures in black stealthily stalked the teen as he randomly traversed buildings with the easy that belied the true skill it took for such feats. The young man was so preoccupied that he was unaware of the fact that he was being followed.

The pig-tailed martial artist sensed danger just as the team of six descended on him.

Rooftops of Nermia:

A pair of binoculars followed the pig-tailed young man as he made his way across the Ward. Captain Koizuri was still amazed at the skill the young man displayed even knowing that he was a martial artist. The military man felt that it had to be some factor of the individuals genetics make up.

Shaking himself from his own musing, he gave the signal to follow and apprehend the black haired teen.

As the sharpshooter scoped the target and shot, the young man, as if sensing the incoming threat, moved just enough that the special tranq dart whizzed past his face.

The other five men moved in, their tranq guns up, one shooting after another.

Surprised and confused though he was, Ranma went on the defensive moving easily, avoiding being hit by the darts. Taking the fight to the gun wielding adversaries, "Hey... What's with ya guys?" he questioned as he leg swept one masked man, and with a punch to the head, which momentarily fazed (disoriented) him.

The dark dressed men said nothing as they gave up their weapons, going for their own specialized forms of the Art. They circled the youth gauging how best to attack what now appeared to be a very skilled opponent.

The sharpshooter took aim again as the teenager's attention was drawn towards the others of his group. Carefully this time he found the targeted area and fired. The tranquilizer flew past, close to the Captain of the unit, and hit the bulls-eye.

Ranma felt a prick of pain, but ignored it as it was of no consequence; he charged two others of the group. Leaping over them the pig-tailed martial artist used the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken to press certain points on the men, making the militarily trained individuals drop into unconsciousness.

Captain Koizuri saw that, even though their objective had been hit by the tranquilizer dart, the young man had yet to succumb to its chemical sleep inducing agent. Quickly decided that another was in order and motioned to his gunman to fire again.

The marksmen following his superior's orders sighted the pig-tailed boy again; making sure that he wouldn't miss, he waited for a clear shot. His comrades were creating a distraction so that he would be able to hit the target without said target dodging like all of the previous shots taken. Seeing his chance the man took the shot and seconds later the dart hit its mark in the back of the young man's upper thigh.

Ranma grimaced with pain and annoyance; he didn't know what these guys wanted but they were in for it. Today wasn't a good day to challenge Ranma Saotome. "You guys aren't that bad. But what's with tryin' ta make me inta a pin cushion?" His words were slightly slurred as the drugs began to take effect.

Though unsettled by the fact that the teenager was still able to function with enough tranquilizers to drop two large men, the assailants didn't back down. They moved forward hoping that the more active he was the quicker the drug would knock him out before some else got hurt. Their orders were to take him in alive, after all.

The pig-tailed martial artist fought not only his opponents but also the desire to surrender to the blackness of unconsciousness. Uneasily he began to make mistakes, taking hits that he would have laughed off and dodged ordinarily. Another feeling of apprehension all-together gripped him, one he always associated with when his iinazuke was in trouble. Narrowing his eyes at the men before him, he charged up his ki readying a final attack in order to get away and make sure that Akane was all right.

For the first time, at that moment the Unit's leader knew fear and with that he ordered, those men still wake, to draw back simultaneously giving his distance gunman the signal to fire again. His men scrambled quickly taking their fallen comrades along.

Their attempt to retreat went unnoticed by Ranma as he gathered ki in between his hands. "Moko Takabisha !" He yelled as he let the ball of energy blast towards the men that had attacked him for no apparent reason.

The discharge slammed into the group sending them flying. The only one not affected shot out two rounds from his gun in retaliation. The darts hit the young man in the chest.

Ranma looked down dazed. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes rolling back into his head as his consciousness faded away. His limp body fell to the cement rooftop.

~~~*~~~

Tendo Dojo later that day:

The happy sounds of eldest Tendo daughter came from the kitchen. Kasumi bustled away preparing supper, she hoped that her sister and Ranma had had a good time. She knew that they were going for a walk in the park after Akane's appointment was done. She assumed that they had gone out for lunch since that hadn't returned at noontime. She smiled; pleased that the two seemed to be getting along better after everything they had been through.

She peaked out the curtain of the dining/living room area to the sight of her father in his normal brown gi sitting across from the panda form of his best friend Genma Saotome. Sighing she hoped that they wouldn't continue to hound their children, making what little progress that had happened go down the drain. Smiling though she felt that they meant well. She went back to the stove lest the food begin to burn.

The endless game of Shoji was only a ruse for the fathers to be able to devise a new plan to get their children together. "So, Saotome, what do you think it should be this time. A fight, threat to the school, or perhaps the Master would be willing to try and teach Ranma again?"

The panda held up a sign, **'Tendo, I think another fight would do the trick.'**

"Yes, Yes the simple plans are the best." The mustached man smiled and returned his attention to the board. "Saotome, did you move any of my pieces?"

The panda opened his eyes to look as innocent as an animal could. **'Tendo, I'd never.' ******

********

****

Upstairs the middle Tendo sibling was enjoying the respite from the chaos that had been periodic for those that lived at the Tendo Dojo. She sifted through the university letters that had come in the mail for the different parts of the university. One was for a dorm room assignment; another was an answer to a letter she had sent for information on any advanced academic courses. The rest were for the scholarship that she had gotten from the school.

Frowning she looked over the figures and knew that even with the scholarship she was going to have to work hard to get enough money to make it past the first year. 'I would have had more if it weren't for all those crazy people. Well that wedding also put me back.' Her own sisters wouldn't let her keep the money that the guests had given. Most of the damage to the dojo, at least came from the people who had busted up the place, but not all... her father insisted that she also spring for some of the bill since she was the one to invite them to begin with. It had been one of the brief times that her father had developed a backbone since their mother's death.

A soft knock at the door startled her out of her depression concerning the finances of her university. "Nabiki, it's time for supper." The tall brunette looked into the room, taking in the long face of her sister. She knew what was worrying her but wasn't going to remark on it this time. Some things she knew, Nabiki had to work out on her own; this was one of them.

"Thanks Kasumi," the young woman organized her papers putting them away before following her sister out. She was surprised at how quiet it still was. "Um... Kasumi, are Ranma and Akane back?"

"Oh, no they haven't returned yet." Kasumi beamed happily thinking again that they must be having a lot fun on their date.

The bell rang before Nabiki could question her sister further. The elder woman moved off to the door. She smiled warmly when she opened it. There, standing on the other side, was Dr. Tofu.

"Um... Kaaa...suu...mmii. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." The young physician's glasses began to fog at the sight of his heart's desire. He turned slightly so he could only see her out of his periphery. "I need to talk to your father if he's in." Those words came out more calm than he'd ever been around the young woman, (even when almost facing the opposite direction).

Giggling, Kasumi watched the Doctor finally gain control over himself long enough to realize why he was there to begin with. At the mention of her father her normally contented domineer gave way to worry. "Of course." She led the way into the dining room.

There, waiting for Kasumi to come back, so they could begin their meal, sat Soun Tendo, his friend, Genma Saotome, and the middle daughter. The two empty spaces near the Saotome patriarch were what disturbed the young doctor.

"Mr. Tendo." Bowing to those present the doctor tried to assess the mood of the group.  
"Why, Doctor Tofu, what brings you to us at this time of day?" Soun was anxious, given that his youngest daughter had gone to see him that day.

"It's a medical visit. I preferred to come directly to you. I had hoped that Ranma and Akane would be here." The younger man spoke in a professional manner.

Everyone there became tense, as this was very unusual for the doctor, who even in the direst circumstances would quickly become a puddle of nerves around the eldest Tendo daughter. But there he was not even acknowledging that she sat across from him.

"Doctor is there any reason that you can't talk with the rest of us here?" Kasumi queried, concern evident on her expressive face.

Holding their breath, the four waited while the young man gave his answer. "I think it would probably be best if everyone heard the news together."

"Does that mean we have to wait for Ranma and Akane?" Nabiki asked, her face showing none of the same distress that the rest were displaying.

Tofu thought briefly and shook his head, "No, I don't think that will be necessary. I've already told Ranma, and I'm sure that he has told Akane."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably as they looked expectantly at the doctor. Finally he surveyed the group knowing that no time would be the right time for this. He began to talk, "As you know Akane had an appointment with me today. Just as a precaution I drew some of her blood and had it sent to the lab. Her aura was very off and I hoped that this would help in finding the cause of it." He paused and was surprised when no one interrupted. "The results came back and I'm sorry to say that she's afflicted with the same disease as Mrs. Tendo had been."

The quiet in the room was thick, then a small sob could be heard coming from the elder girl. Nabiki was too shocked to do or say anything. Their father was oddly silent, the large paw of the panda giving what comfort he could.

"I know that this is a shock, but there is more that I need to say." Looking directly at Genma he cleared his throat, hoping that the father wouldn't get too emotional over this. "Mr. Saotome, I know that finding out about your son's iinazuke's illness is distressing but there is more. Unlike Akane's circumstances, I didn't have the lab rush because of the blood that I had taken from Ranma after the wedding. It is unfortunate, but they both came in today. I was very shocked to find that Ranma had the same... He has the same disease as Akane."

The sobbing grew louder from the young woman who was now being held by Nabiki. The Tendo patriarch seemed to have shut down for he just sat staring out on to the backyard where koi jumped periodically.

"What am I going to tell Nodoka?" After pouring hot water over himself, the older bald-headed man said. He was unable to console his friend, for he was in a crisis of his own. His son, the best martial artist of his time, was dying. He knew that there wasn't a cure for what they had. He had been well informed by Soun about the effects that the disease had. The boy would have about ten to fifteen years ahead of him at the most. He steeled himself with the thought that they could still have children and they could be raised in the art. It would be longer for retirement but the art must continue. These thoughts he kept to himself for now.

In all it was a somber group that invited the doctor to stay and eat. They agreed that it was most likely that the two wouldn't be back that night.

~~~*~~~

Ucchan's closing time:

Konatsu began cleaning up after he turned the closed sign when the last customer left. He heard a low groan come from the young chef. She'd had a rough day after her return from running her errand. From the looks of her when she got back, it must have been a harsh battle.

Ukyo moved stiffly, she was bruised and sore from the confrontation with the others that were pursuing her Ran-chan. The battle had only stopped when they all realized that the object of the fight wasn't there.

The brunette frowned as she prepared for the next day's business. She thought over the encounter. She had been surprised that Akane had been strangely quiet and non-confrontational. The black haired girl hadn't hit Ranma once and they appeared to still be getting along. It was strange that Akane hadn't gotten involved in the melee that followed. She had merely reminded the pig-tailed martial artist of an appointment and took off.

As the last of the day's duties were finished, Ukyo sighed. She knew that she would have to make up for today's activities but she would put it off for a few days, letting the memory ease away to be forgotten. For now she was going to have a long bath.

"Good job today, Konatsu. If you keep this up I'll have to give you a raise." She smiled as she turned off the restaurant's lights.

"That is unnecessary, Ukyo-sama," the ninja demurred prettily.

Ukyo shrugged, not wanting an argument over the young man's work. She did give him a wage... room and board as well. It was probably not as much as he could get at some of the local karaoke bars, but they had both benefited from the arrangement.

"Well, night," she headed up the stairs hoping that the next day would be better.

"Sleep well, Ukyo-sama." The kimono clad boy gazed after his boss in unabashed worship.

~~~*~~~

Nekohaten After Hours:

Depressed Shampoo went about her duties, she wiped down the tables and overturned the chairs onto them. What had she done to make her Airen so mad that he would yell at her? Didn't she make him wonderful food, and hadn't she saved him from marrying that violent, unskilled tomboy? Her brain puzzled over and over all the things that she had done and said and still she could not figure out what had gone wrong.

_"Great-granddaughter,"_ the voice of her great-grandmother broke into the purple haired girl's reverie. She blinked as the elderly woman came into view the elderly woman seemed to have aged even more in the last few months. Shampoo was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before.

_"Great-grandmother,"_ the purple haired young woman tried to keep the worry from her voice as an Amazon would not give away such a show of emotion to a leader of the village.

_"Child, I have come to a decision," her normally jovial voice sounded aged and worn._

_"What would that be about?"_ Shampoo unconsciously shifted with dread thinking that she wasn't going to like what the matriarch was going to say.

_"Ranma Saotome. It is long past time that even I, one of the elders of the Joketsuzoku tribe, must concede that the boy has made his choice."_ Cologne sighed as she waited for the denials that she knew would come from her only living relative.

Shampoo stood there stunned, 'she had said it.' The young Amazon quickly recovered her, back straight, chin held high. _"Great-grandmother, is it not the Amazon way to destroy those who do not join the tribe."_

Cologne was startled but nodded, impressed at the control with which the young woman was displaying, when she answered, _"Under normal circumstances that would be expected. These are not normal though, the elders in the village have contacted me about the incident at Mount Phoenix; they related in much detail that a good portion of the mountain was blown away. Which they then pieced together with what little you related to me about your time there. They were most adamant that if the boy did not wish to return that he not be forced to do so. This includes all the regular Amazon tricks of coercion."_

The purple haired young woman hanged her head as she recalled that she had not confided a lot to her great-grandmother about the trip to Mount Phoenix. It was for this reason that she had been afraid that such information would turn the Council against her continued mission to take her Airen back to the tribe. _"Great-grandmother there must be some way?"_

_"You may ask him one last time to return as your husband. If he refuses then we are to honor his decision. However you may feel about young Saotome, I feel that he has already made his mind up about the matter, even if only unconsciously."_ The forlorn expression on the old wrinkled face showed the haggardness, like she was feeling all of her supposed 300 years.

The white haired old woman lamented as she watched her great-granddaughter struggle with the fact that she was once again defeated. _"It's my fault that this situation has gone on as long as it has. I should have called an end to it when he used the Neko-ken to defeat me. But I was arrogant in thinking that he would tire of the Tendo girl."_

With tears that threatened to spill, the young Chinese Amazon Warrior fled up to her room, not wanting to believe that it was over. She had lost, not only twice but three times now. The first two were understandable: those had been against Ranma, but this was to a girl that wasn't even an Amazon... and over a man at that. She may not have loved him at first, it had been that Amazon law, but as time went by she had fallen for him, as most girls seemed to. So it was heart-wrenching to know that her great-grandmother had known that she was fighting a losing battle.

The white haired elder stood contemplating the space that had only recently been filled with a proud young Amazon. She closed her eyes knowing that she had deeply hurt her only family. It had to be done. Hearing a shuffling behind her, she turned quickly to see the long black haired Amazon male that had been chasing after her great-granddaughter for as long as she could remember.

_"Is what I heard true, Granny? My Shampoo is finally free from Saotome?"_ Mousse for once faced the right direct, looking straight at the elder.

_"It is true. A little advice, which you will only get this once: You would have better luck if you became her friend first and ceased chasing her, spouting how you feel about her. Now get back to work. This dining room won't clean itself,"_ the old woman pogo'd out.

The young man stood stunned that the old mummy had just given him advice on a way of winning his love's affection. A grin plastered to his face, Mousse finished Shampoo's duties in the dining room before heading to his room.

~~~*~~~

Kuno's Mansion:

Sasuke took care of his employers, going back and forth between their bedrooms. He had known that their antics of the day would end up with him having to tend to the siblings' multiple wounds and bruises. It was unfortunate that he also was forced to listen to their endless bashing of each other's supposed loves.

The purple-attired man slowly made his way though the house carrying two crystal glasses of water and tiny dishes of aspirin on a silver-serving tray. He reached the first room where he knocked hesitantly. He waited for the signal that would allow him admittance into the abode of the mistress of the house.

"Come," muffled by the door, the weary pathetic female voice answered.

Quickly the ninja went into the room before the black haired young woman could call him on not getting her medicine in a timely manner. The large room held large and small photos of the pig-tailed martial artist of his mistress' obsession.

"Here is your medicine, Mistress." He offered the heavy tray.

The sharp-eyed gymnast scanned the contents before selecting the closest glass and dish. "These will have to do. I suppose the rest is for brother dearest?"

"Yes, it is, Mistress," the short man shifted from foot to foot hoping that she wasn't about to start another tirade on the last battle over the Saotome boy.

Narrowing her eyes, she caught the motion, "And way are you so impatient?"

Sasuke flushed and stammered, "Mistress Kodachi, it's just that it's getting late and I was hoping to get to bed early tonight." He cringed, wistfully thinking that it was unlikely that he was going to get his wish.

The black haired beauty was about to rail at the short servant when she noticed that he did appear to be a bit frayed about the edges. In an unusual calm and generous manner she looked the other way, with practice ease she placed the crystal glass back on the tray. "Well get on with it then; I have no need for your services tonight."

Cautiously he straightened, "Why thank you, Mistress."

Before he could escape the room however... "I'll just be wanting breakfast in bed tomorrow."

Sighing, he nodded and called back, "Yes, of course, Mistress Kodachi."

When the door closed and he knew that she could not possibly hear, "Just when I thought I was going to get a break," he grumbled as he made his way to the young Master's room.

The same as before he gave a hesitant knock, then waited for permission to enter.

"Enter," the commanding voice of the young kendoist resounded quite loudly from the bedchamber. Sasuke quickly made to go in, not wanting to appear slow, fulfilling the demands of the master of the house.

In this bedroom the walls were covered with all size photos of two young women, one a dark haired beauty with the most expressive brown eyes and the other a red haired girl with a pigtail and the most amazing pair of blue eyes. Both were in various forms of dress and undress. All had been taken by the business savvy Nabiki Tendo.

"Sasuke, my good man, you're finally here with my medication. It appears that you went to my twisted sister's boudoir first." Kuno's voice held resignation to the fact that he was last in the servant's consideration.

"Master, you know how upset Mistress Kodachi can get if I appear to be dawdling. I thought it best to give her medicine first." Out of the two siblings, Sasuke preferred the young master, for even though he made him do things that ended with Sasuke in a lot of pain. It also tested him on his skills more than the young lady of the house's demands.

Sighing, the black haired teen took his pills and crystal glass of water, which he downed with one swallow, not wanting to taste the vile after-taste. Handing back the empty glass, he observed the ninja in his still frayed clothing. "You are right of course; Well, Sasuke, I believe I will not be needing your services for the rest of tonight."

The purple dressed man bowed as he moved to leave. "One moment, Sasuke." The quiet voice of the young man barely traveled across the room.

"Yes, Master Kuno?" the loyal ninja said as he turned around.

"I pose a question and I would have an honest answer." The look on the young man's face was oddly composed and appeared not to have its normally crazed expression.

He looked at his master oddly but nodded, not willing as yet to say anything.

Kuno nodded as well and contemplated what he was about to ask. He knew that he had been acting very unlike himself for the past few years: first with issuing that daily trial for the hand of the youngest Tendo. Then going after her and the red haired goddess unable to decide between the two. But he started to realize what everyone else already knew. That both of his loves despised... no loathed him. He had to confirm it still with the one person he trusted above all others. "Have I been fighting a losing battle over the fierce Akane Tendo and the spritely pig-tailed girl?"

The little ninja dumbstruck at the lucid moment that had taken over the young master. "It's an honest answer you want?"

The black haired teen nodded vehemently.

Looking him straight in the eye the ninja answered, "Yes, it is a losing battle. The Miss Tendo is very obviously in love with the young mister Saotome. And, sir, I really must inform you that the pig-tailed girl is really the young mister Saotome. So, I believe that being the case, he would not return your affections."

Kuno blinked once, then twice, "How would that be possible?"

Closing his eyes, gathering the courage to relate the rest and hoping that the medications had taken effect, he returned his gaze back to the dark blue ones of his Master’s. "From what I have overheard and have witnessed, the young man has a water-based curse that he had acquired in China, before arriving in Japan."

Images and words drifted through the kendoist's head. He gave an absent-minded dismissal of the short ninja. He was too caught up in his own musing to notice if the man had left or not.

Sasuke sighed in relief as he left his bemused master to himself. He hoped that such revelations would not send his employer off the deep end. He shook such gloomy thoughts off, now that he was able to have a few hours to himself before retiring for the night. Though he wondered briefly about what the following day would bring, he decided it let the next day come when it would come. There was never a dull day in Nerima.

~~~*~~~

Nermia Park:

Resting on a park bench, Ryoga sighed as he watched children playing with their parents or siblings in the waning sunshine. They began to filter out, until he alone remained.

The day had ended as it had started for the lost boy: alone... in a grassy area. He supposed he should make camp; nobody would drive him out of the park at least. The Nerima police left the local martial artists alone not wanting to get caught up in their escapades.

"Oh, Akane, if only things could be different," the lost boy's wistful words seemed to resound in the supposedly unoccupied park.

An unseen observer watched the troubled young man from a distance. The shadowy individual concluded that the teen wouldn't cause any damage or harm to the surrounding area so with a brief look and smile the figure made its way down the street towards the Tendo Dojo.

The lost boy continued with his normal ritual of getting ready to camp under the stars. His mind, as always, wandered back to his love and the young man who had been his constant rival for the past few years. He was unaware that his life, and the lives of all those that he considered friends, were about to change drastically.

~~~*~~~

Tendo Dojo after sunset:

A dark figure stood in the middle of the Tendo's back yard. Soft brown eyes narrowed at the fact that two individuals were missing from the living room. The small group of people that were there seemed to be in deep discussion about something.

Knowing that she'd not be able to hear outside of the domicile, she slipped in, unnoticed by the occupants. The finished meal still sat before the five people and an air of tension surrounded those present.

"I'm just saying that another attempt at a ceremony right now would be a bad idea. I know what Doctor Tofu has said, but there must be something that's been done about this disease. Maybe it's just slipped his notice."

The Doctor didn't take offense considering where the source of the comment came from, though he did notice how the Saotome patriarch had perked up at such a suggestion.

"Nabiki, I'm sure that Doctor Tofu has done all the research on this before he told us." Kasumi's admonishment was quiet and lacked the same amount of sincere effect it would have normally held. She still had enough outraged indignation to shoot the bald man a glare for the evident enthusiasm in his expression. He had gotten excited over the idea that it was the good doctor's inadequacies that put Ranma and Akane in this predicament.

The lurker narrowly suppressed a gasp. So it had come to pass; what she had feared had come true. One of her darling children was infected as she had been. It was obvious now why she and her iinazuke were not there.

Sakura gazed briefly at her family before drifting away from the assembled group. Utilizing her supernatural abilities she stretched her senses to find where her chosen daughter was. She was surprised that she wasn't in her room and that the young Saotome boy also wasn't present.

Somehow, she knew that they were in trouble. She was undecided as to how to handle this possible danger though. With her senses still emanating, a familiar presence made itself known.

Hastily she left her one-time home to confront the long time friend.

_**"Why do you insist on coming back to this place?"**_ inquired the tall blonde American in perfect Japanese.

_**"You may not remember your family, Lauren, but that doesn't mean I have to forget mine,"**_ the short brunette said with asperity.

_**"Yes, yes, your love for the mortal and your mortal children. That is all you've talked about since the time you became one with the night."**_ The fair-haired man clearly didn't want to understand for his past was a mystery even to himself. His transformation had not been ordinary. But he did not dwell on it.

Sakura grimaced at the sarcasm in the man's voice. With practiced ease, she veered the topic to one that wouldn't get them into an argument. _**"Well not all of my children are quite mortal."**_ Sighing she went on hoping to maybe instigate the 160 year old vampire into assisting her in finding her daughter. _**"My youngest appears to be one of the chosen."**_

He quirked a light eyebrow at the information. _**"You wish to find her and bring her over is that it?"**_

She frowned, _**"I would only do that if her life was in danger or if she was willing to on her own. That's not why I want to find her. I think that she's in some sort of trouble."**_

Rolling his eyes he gave an aggravated sigh, _**"If it will make you feel better then let us start before the dawn comes.”**_

She gave a heartwarming smile that'd had men melting even when she was alive. Now, with the enhanced glow of her vampiric abilities, mortal and immortal men alike would literally give their lives to see it only once. Lauren cringed to think if only one of her pretty female children had that same effect the world might just have to come to an end.

_**"Well if you want to find her tonight we better get going,"**_ he grumbled trying to not let her nature get the better of him.

_**"Right,"**_ she said brightly, knowing but not letting on. She looked back at what remained of her mortal family before racing nimbly after the man who had made her what she currently was today.

~~~*~~~

The Vacant Lot:

The van met up with the Inu team a lot on the way out of the Nermia ward. Of the six men, two were being carried, with one limping back. Their leader had their object over his shoulder; all looked to have been through the ringer. Comparing the two teams, Major Yamada decided that they had had very little resistance in the capture of the female, as opposed to what the second team'd had in the seizure of the male.

"Inu team, reporting that assignment has been successful," the second unit's leader stated. His men wearily scrambled into the unmarked white van. A medic began working on the two unconscious men as soon as they were placed in the vehicle.

Dr. Shizuoka promptly took over the specimen with two of her underlings, when Captain Koizuri placed his bundle next to the female. Their excited chatter was punctuated by the clatter of computer keys and other various medical equipment.

With a command, the Major set the van in motion. It left the same way it had arrived, with little fanfare. It received barely any notice from the locals as it made its way out of the ward. Only a group of men in a blue Volkswagen beetle monitored the large vehicle's retreat. The blue vehicle started after, keeping a safe distance so as not to draw attention to itself.

Night fell once more on the unsuspecting residents of the small Tokyo ward.

To be continued...


End file.
